Baby Sitter
by DisneyxFanasty
Summary: "What! Are you serious?" Poor Tony Stark has to watch over the man that had just tried to kill him and thousands others. All he wants to do it throw him out a window, but will watching over this broken soul make his feelings change? Rated M for language and more adult scene (if you know what I mean).
1. Chapter 1

"Well, that could have gone a lot better." I joked as me and my teammates walking into the Avenger headquarters. Thor threw himself onto the little couch they had and nearly broke it. Steve and Bruce walked to the kitchen in hope to find something to ease their headaches. Clint and Natasha walked to their room to probably take a long nap together.

"Tony, we don't need your mouth right now." Bruce said, taking four pain killers.

"Sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to make you mad." I snickered. Bruce sighed and took three more pills.

"At least we are alive." Steve tried to cheer us up, but it didn't work. We all just stared at him while he took his normal dose of two pills.

"I do so wish we can say that about the other humans." Thor muttered into the pillow. Usually he wasn't the type to show when he was tired or in pain, but once you saw what happened today he had a right.

"We can't save all of them." Bruce muttered back. He was right. You can't.

"Are we going to talk about the real problem?" Natasha asked, walking out with Clint, bags in hand.

"Yeah what is the real problem? No one has told me yet." I asked. I looked around and saw all of my friends with shame in their eyes. "Guys?"

"My dear metal friend," Thor said, getting up and walking towards him, "We all have talked this out and we thought you would be the right person for this job. For me I can't because it will go against my father's wishes and everyone else wants to kill him."

"And what might this job be?"

"You have to watch over my brother, Loki until we can get a hold of Director Fury."

"What! Are you serious?" I shouted. There was no way I was going to house the man that I just saw kill hundreds and even tried to kill me.

"Tony, you are the only one that can really deal with him at this point. We all have things to do while you have well nothing." Steve said.

"So? Just because I have nothing to do doesn't mean I want a monster living with me for a week!"

"Tony, come on. You have no idea what we want to do to him." Bruce said. He was right. I was the only one who wouldn't hurt me, while the others, maybe even Thor, wanted no more to kick the shit out of him.

"Why can't Natasha and Client help?" I asked.

"Because we got the week off." Client said. That is probably what the bags are for.

"And Tony you can't say no because he is already in your house." Steve said.

"Are you fucking serious!" I said, running to the elevator. I would deal with the others later.

I couldn't believe they would let that psychopath alone in my house without me knowing. I raced to my house, worried sick about what mess waits for me there. I pulled up and saw that everything looked okay from the outside. It was the inside I was worried about. I ran through the door and saw that everything was completely the same.

"Jarvis, has anything changed since I have been gone?"

"No sir. Everything is the same, except for the prisoner in the bedroom." Jarvis said.

"Thank you." I replied. I took off the coat and my shoes and started to head the hallway. I looked down to see me in just a pair of jeans and an old shirt Pepper gave me and then it dawned on me.

"Jarvis, which room is he in?" I asked.

"Your room." Of all places he had to be it was mine. I sighed and began to head to the door. When I got to the door, I thought about knocking, but this was my room. I can do whatever the hell I want. I opened the door to see Loki in handcuffs on my bed. Lovely.

"Hey, you look nice." I smirked.

"You don't look so bad yourself Stark." He sighed. I walked over to him and noticed the type of cuffs on him. They were the type I made years before. Only I knew the code to them.

"Are you just going to stand there or get me the hell out of these things?" He asked, giving me the death glare.

"You know a please would be nice to hear from you." I said, started to unlock them.

"That will be unlikely." He replied back.

"Of course it is." There was no way this man could ever change. He has killed so many for so little. All these lies and all this destruction was just a game to him. He didn't care about anyone, but himself.

"Of all people I have to be stuck with for the next week it has to be you." He complained.

"I'm not so glad about this either princess." I finally got the cuffs off and threw them on the other side of the room. "Look, you don't like me and I just want to beat the crap out of you right now, but I think my place is the safest you got. So shut the hell up okay." Loki smirked at me.

"Well Mr. Stark. It is nice to see you taking charge for once." God, I wanted to punch him.

"Loki I swear to God that-" I noticed that he was still smiling at me. I looked at him, more like stared at him. I saw little white scars around his mouth. What were those? I looked up a little more and saw his dark green eyes. It was like I was looking into something. They were beautiful. Wait, what? What the hell was I talking about?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. He seemed to notice me staring back at him and his smile faded.

"No. Look I am going to go take a shower. You better stay in here and not fuck anything up. You got that?" I asked, walking to the bathroom.

"You know I can't make promises like that Stark." He replied. I sighed and closed the door. I stripped and turned on the hot water. It felt nice after a long day of work. My only thought was why was I stuck with Loki? This man could easily kill me if he wanted to. Who knew what was in that head of his. Just looking at him made me sick. Looking at those scared lips and those beautiful green eyes of his… What the fuck Tony? Why are you thinking about him anyway? This man is a monster and a murderer. He doesn't deserve anything.

I turned off the water and threw on a pair of new cloths. I opened the door to find Loki sitting in the same place he was before.

"Wow, you didn't screw up for once. Good for you." I waited for his usual comeback that never came. "Is there something wrong princess?"

"It hurts…" he muttered. I stared at him.

"What hurts?" I asked. He sat there quiet not looking at me. I sighed. "I'm not going to know what is wrong unless you come over here and show me."

"I can't…" he whispered. I couldn't hear the last of that sentence.

"You can't what?"

"I can't move… it hurts…" I walked to my bed and sat down next to him. I examined him and noticed he had his hand placed over his side. Was it like that before?

"Let me see it." I said.

"I don't need a stupid mortal to give me-"

"Damn it Loki, let me see it now!" I shouted at him. He looked surprised at this. He sighed and began to try lifted up his shirt. I noticed he was having troubles so I helped him take it off over his head. There on his right side was a huge bruise that was swollen like crazy. It looked fresh like it happened only today. I gently placed my hand over it and heard a hiss slip from his lips.

"You broke a rib or two." I said. "Jarvis, is there any medicine in here that I can use?"

"Yes sir. There is some in the bathroom." I jogged to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. I sat back down next to Loki and opened the case. There was some numbing medicine that I had to give to him if I was going to be able to do anything.

"Okay," I said, placing the needle in the tube to get the medicine. "This might hurt a bit."

"What might hurt?" he asked, staring down the needle.

"I have to put this in your side to numb the pain. Then I can wrap you up and give you more medicine that will help you. We just have to let them heal on their own time." I explained. I put down the tube and began the place the needle in position. "You ready?" He gulped and shook his head yes. I gently placed the needle inside of him and began you press the liquid inside of him. I heard a moan or pain come from him. I looked up a little to see him wincing in pain. This god was seriously in pain. I took out the needle and heard a sigh of relief. I started for the bandages and the wrapping. I stood up and walked in front of him.

"You okay?" I asked, bending over him to begin wrapping him up.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

"Now this medicine might make you drossy."

"Okay…" he whispered, placing his head on my shoulder. The medicine seems to be working I guess. I continued to wrap his when I noticed all these scares and scraps on his back.

"Loki, how did you get these?" I asked, running my hand over some.

"Thor…" he murmured out. I sighed.

"Did he do this to you rib?" I felt his head nod in my shoulder. I couldn't believe that his own brother would do something like this. I actually felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him, finishing on him. I waited for an answer, but never got one. I looked down and saw that he was fast asleep. I couldn't help, but smile at him. I gently moved him over to the pillows and placed a blanket over him. For once in his life, it looked like he was at peace.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first really big fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! Comment and whatever if you want to. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! so I'm already on chapter two. Go me! I'm not sure if you guys like this as much as I do, but I just love this pairing. I think they have much in common and can learn from one another. Hopefully I can get chapter three up soon. Thanks guys! Comment and stuff if you want to.

* * *

"Jarvis, I did leave cloths out for him correct?" I asked, getting a cup of coffee. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was worried about him, but he didn't stir once. I wasn't even tried even though it was almost one.

"Yes, sir you did."

"Is he up by any chance?" I took a sip from my coffee and began to work on some paper work Pepper left for me.

"He is getting out of the shower now."

"Thanks Jarvis." I said. I began to work on these stupid papers. This was the one thing I hated about me. Papers. There was so many of them to do and yet so little time. Why was I the only one stuck with them? Pepper could help me, but that would mean work. Life wasn't supposed to be easy I guess. I heard the noise of coughing and turned around to find Loki walked from the hallway. His hair was still a little wet and really curly. You could tell from the looking his green eyes that he was still tired. It was sad to say, but he looked really cute in the cloths I laid out for him. The shirt was a little too small for him and so were the pants

"Morning princes." I joked, walking up to him. "How you feeling?"

"Better." He shrugged. I could tell he was still in pain.

"Did you get my note?" I smiled at him.

"Yes and I took off the wrapping like it said. By the way your hand writing sucks." I laughed to this. He just smirked at me. "Do you have food?"

"Why yes we do, but did I say you could have some of it? If you want some you have to say please." I smirked at him. He sighed and gave me the death stare again.

"Really Stark? You really want to play this game with me?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"You know princess," I said, meting him half way until we were face to face. I could see the marks again around his lips. "Who was the one who is letting you stay here and wrapped you up? I don't think any of the others would do that." He sighed. He knew I was right. None of them would be like me. "Come on and grab a bowl from that shelf over there okay." He nodded and went to where I told him. I grabbed a box of Kix, I'm a kid at heart, and a spoon. I turned around and saw him reach for the bowl. His shirt lifted up a little and you could see the bruise. It was worse than it was the other day. He turned around and noticed.

"This one?" he asked, before placing it on the table.

"Yeah." I poured some Kix for him and gave him the spoon. "Milk?"

"No thank you." He replied. He began to eat and all I could do was stare at him. Why did I always do that?

"Okay well I will be in the other room if you need me okay." I said, heading to the glass do leading to my lab. He gave me a thumb up and continued to eat.

Why could I stop watching him through my door? I knew he was there, but I couldn't stop looking at him. He was spacing out, thinking about something it seemed like. I wanted to know what it was, what was in the head of his. I was worried about him too. It seemed like he was getting worse.

"Jarvis, did he sleep all night?" I asked, placing my book down.

"No sir. He woke up around two and never went back to sleep." He replied.

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't care sir." He was right. I usually wouldn't care, but I do know.

"Jarvis, when that happens again you better come and tell me."

"Yes sir." He said. I looked out to see Loki, gone. What that the hell? I placed down my book and walked out the door. I turned to find him on the couch, laying on it.

"You okay dude?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Yes, I just have a headache. I placed the dished in the sink. I thought that is where they go." He replied.

"Move your head up." He did and I sat down right next to him. "Place it back down." There we were on my couch with his head on my thighs.

"Is your head still hurting?" I asked after a while.

"Yes, Stark." He replied, eyes still closed.

"Jarvis told me that you did sleep at all last night. Why?" I asked. He got really quiet. "Is there something wrong?"

"You just… wouldn't understand." He muttered.

"I might." I whispered to him. He sighed and opened his eyes to me. They were the big green that they have always been, but I was just finally noticing them.

"Things run through my mind Stark. Horrible things that the likes of you wouldn't understand." He said, strong. I could tell from his eyes though that he was weak. I could see the hint of fear in them.

"Close your eyes." I whispered, placing my hand on his head. He had a fever. I started to stroke his head with my thumb, which took him by surprise.

"What the hell are you-"

"I said shut up and close your damn eyes." I said again. He sighed and closed his eyes. His breathing began to slow. After about ten minutes of me doing this, he was fast asleep. He had that peaceful look back on his face. It was cute. I couldn't lie about that. He was cute and there was no doubt about it. I must have zoned out because I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate. I slipped it from my pocket and noticed it was Bruce.

"Hello?" I asked in a whisper, trying not to wake up Loki.

"Hey dude, you are still alive. What are you up to?" Bruce's voiced asked through the phone.

"Nothing much." I lied. I couldn't tell him that I was stroking Loki's head while he was sleeping on my lap. "Just working on my suit."

"Cool. Look we all feel bad about have you stuck with that monster in your house." He said.

"He isn't that bad."

"Right, anyway Fury called us. He said that either he can take Loki tomorrow or that he can get him in about ten days."

"I thought it was a week?" I asked.

"Yeah, something came up and that shut man had to leave. I swear all he cares about is himself!" he shouted through the phone. Loki started to moan and shift around, closer to me.

"I know dude and could you please not yell so loud." I asked.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed.

"Because Loki is asleep on my couch right now and I don't want to wake him." I wasn't all the way lying. He was on my couch, but I didn't have to tell him I was too. I waited for him to say something, but the line was quiet.

"He is asleep on your couch?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. He got hurt and he is really tired so I told him he could crash there. Did you know that Thor broke one or two of his ribs? Now he has this big bruise and he seems like he is in a lot of pain." I waited for Bruce to answer me and again it was quiet.

"Tony, I have no idea what is going through your head, but I swear if he does anything to you he is dead. Text me if you want him gone or not." And then the line clicked. He hung up on me. Wow.

"Jarvis, text Bruce saying that he is staying for the ten so days please." I asked, placing my phone on the table.

"Yes sir."

"Loki." I whispered near his ear. He barely opened his eyes. "You in pain again?" he shook his head again, trying not to close his eyes. I gently placed his head above my knees and stood up.

"We are going to my room to get you more medicine." I said. All he did was nod and went back into sleep. I scooped him up into my arms and heading to the bedroom. It was odd. He was taller than me and yet I was able to carry him. His head rested on my shoulder was I kicked the door closed. I sat him up on the bed and got the needle. He was hardly awake when I place it into his skin, but he still hissed. Then I placed his back onto the bed and threw the covers on him.

"Tony?" I heard my name slip through his lips. I didn't know if it was the drug talking or him. "Can you stay?"

"Sure." I replied. I slipped into the covers and placed my arm around him. He then placed his head on my chest the cuddled up next to me.

"Thank you…" He muttered out before he drifted off. I began to rub his back to help him sleep. He just looked so peaceful in his sleep. Why couldn't he look like this all the time? I like the way he looks now and to believe that he actually said my name right.

"Jarvis, make sure my alarm is off." I yawned. I slowly began to close my eyes and drift off into one of the best sleeps I have had in many weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find Loki still curled up to me. I couldn't help but to smile at this. I began to rub his back again and he let out a small sigh.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"It is five after eleven sir." Wow. I slept the whole night with no problems. That usually never happens.

"Did Loki wake up at all?"

"No sir." It seemed like we were on the same boat. I could feel the marks we talked about a couple of nights ago on his back. Some were bigger than others and it seemed like some were deeper. They were all over the place. How could he live like this? Having these scars on there all the time? I felt bad for him. I actually pitied him in a way. I didn't want to leave this bed or him.

"Also sir, you got about ten calls from Pepper if you care." Jarvis said. He was such a smart ass, like me.

"Wow, I will get back to her later. Did she leave messages?" I asked.

"Yes and she sounded angry." That's when I knew I had to call her soon. I gently slipped away from Loki sadly. I didn't want to leave, but I sadly had to. I will just make a quick and then race back here to him. Wow Tony, what is going on through your head? You should probably get that looked at.

"Jarvis, call Pepper." I said, walking into the living room. I jumped onto the couch and listened as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hey Pepper." I said.

"Tony, I have called you ten times! What is going on? The team called and said that you had someone over is. Is that true?" she asked with I hint of anger in her voice. I loved Pepper, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she got on my nerves.

"I am doing good thanks for asking. Yes, I have a guest with me."

"And how long is this guest staying with you?" she asked. She was jealous, like always. We had this on and off relationship going on because of my job and hers. Right now we were off.

"About a week, but it is fine. He isn't any trouble." I replied.

"Oh so it is a guy!" I sighed. Why did she have to act this way? "Every time I am out of town there is always someone in your bed Tony!"

"Technically, I am out of it." A voice said. I turned around to see Loki standing behind me.

"Hey I have to go I will talk to you later."

"Okay, but I am coming over when I am back in town." She said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye." I hung up the phone and stood up. "Morning princess. How did you sleep?"

"Well, I guess, though I wish I could say my mind was at rest." He replied. He did seem a little better today. Not as tired and in pain. Whatever I was doing I guess was working it seemed like.

"Really? You seemed to sleep fine last night? You didn't stir once." I walked over to the kitchen to get some coffee. "You hungry?"

"No I'm… How do you know how I slept last night?" he asked. I gulped. I don't think he remembered what happened.

"I slept with you last night." I replied "Hungry?" I asked again, trying to change the subject.

"You what!?" I turned to see him in rage. He walked up to be and slapped the coffee cup from my hand.

"Aw. That was my favorite cup…"

"How dare you do that!" he shouted at me. He was really upset about this for some odd reason.

"Look, it isn't my fault. You asked me to stay with you and it isn't like I did anything." I tried to explain. He grew quiet.

"I… just…just don't do it again." He said, turning away from me.

"So am I taking that as a no for food?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry…" he said, leaving the room. I sighed and began to pick up the broken cup. He didn't come out of that room all day. I thought many times about going in there, but he seemed really mad this morning so I let him be, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. He always popped into my mind when I was doing anything. It was about eight when I decided to check on him. I walked up to the door, knocked, and entered.

"Hey." I said, closing the door behind me. Loki was in the corner of the room, curled in a ball with his face in his hands on his knees. He never replied to me. He just stayed in that position. "You okay?" I asked, walking up to him and again he did answer. He just stayed. I walked up and sat down next to him.

"Look, I know that you are mad at me and all, but you need to get out of this room. You haven't eaten all day. I worried about you dude." Again, there was silence. This was really getting on my nerves. Finally I slapped him on the head and he disappeared. "What the fuck?" I said, jumping up. Where the hell was he? I turned around to find him sitting on my bed, staring at me.

"Loki, what the hell were you-"

"Tony, do you ever just have these thoughts in your head that won't go away?" he asked.

"Loki, what are you talking-"

"Do you ever just have these nightmares that won't go away no matter what?" Usually when he talked like that he was trying to get into your head, but I don't think he was this time. I think he was asking an actual question.

"Every night of my life. Why?" I asked, sitting next to him. I noticed his eyes were red from crying it looked like and there were scratches al over him.

"How do you deal with them?" He asked.

"I just don't sleep."

"But you did last night." He did have a point.

"Some nights are better than others." I replied. He just sighed and put is face in his hands.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…" He muttered. I didn't know if again it was the drugs or him talking, but I had a feeling it was him. I jumped up and ran out of the room. Once I returned, I threw a bag on the bed. Loki looked around to see many bottles of beer and then turned to me.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked, handing him a bottle. He grabbed and opened it.

"Sure…" And that is what we did. We talked all night. We talked about my life and his. About his world and his family. I knew he was adopted, but dang I didn't think it was that bad. I thought I had it worse, but this guy took the prize. Mostly I just let him talk about him. The more he talked, the more I stared to notice more about him, like how is eyes change color sometime, how he uses his hands to talk, how he bits his lip sometimes, or how his eyes show so many emotions. At first I thought it was because of the beer since he was on his third one, but it wasn't. This man just had a lot of feelings like everyone else. And all the little things we would do would make me like him more and more.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Thor used to beat you up?" I asked. We were far beyond our limit for beer, but we didn't care. We were having fun. We were both sitting on the floor by the wall and our pile of bottles.

"Yeah he would. He would tie be up or corner me and him and his friends would gang up on he." Loki laughed. "But my father and mother never did anything. Thor made them believe I did something that deserved it."

"Wow, tough."

"Nah trust me, I have had a lot worse." Then he turned and brought his face close to me. "Did I tell you the story about how I got these?" he asked, pointing to the scars around his lips.

"I'm all ears." I replied.

"Well," he began, leaning back to the wall "I played a joke on this girl, I forget her name, but she got mad and told Thor. He said I needed to replace it or I will die. So I found these dwarfs and made a deal with them to made golden hair."

"What was the deal? For you to cut your long beautiful hair? I joked.

"Haha. No, they wanted my head, so I told them sure." I choked on my beer about this. Loki just laughed. "But I found a way to outsmart them when I got the hair. I told them that my neck and head are connected and I have no idea where they meet and don't. Of course I lied about this and they believed it. This didn't go to good over them or Thor. He forced me to keep my deal. They decided to sew my mouth shut with leather string, which is the hardest to cut."

"So Thor must have cut them off for you?" I asked.

"Nope. Thor actually helped them do it." He gave a little smile a signed. "No one helped me. I had to cut them off myself. I was in so much pain, but no one cared. Thor just laughed at me." his face lost his smile and became completely blank. "He never cared for me. He always caused me pain and no one cared about it. It was always my fault." He looked down and sighed. He had the blank look on his face still. I took both of our beers and threw them aside. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned in to my chest. I placed me chin on top of his head and sighed.

"And these are the nightmares you have?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he replied. "But when..." he stopped in midsentence, like he was afraid of saying it.

"But when?" I asked him. He sighed and continued.

"But when we slept last night, nothing happened. Usually I yell or scream in my sleep, but I didn't I was at ease and I don't know why."

"You did look peaceful."

"And that is why I was so mad. I don't like people seeing me as weak or peaceful." He said. "I don't want to get hurt that way."

"I don't think that about you." I whispered to him. "I think you just need help like anyone else." Once I said that, he shoved me away.

"I am not like anyone else Tony. I am a monster!" he yelled. I could see tears forming. "People fear me when they hear my name. I have killed thousands of people! I have had the worse life anyone could have and I am the monster! I am crazy and evil and just so many other words. I am nothing like you or your people. I am the most hated person out there!" Tears were just coming out. He started to breath heavy and placed his face in his hands. I could hear him hiccup through his tears. I knew the beer was part of this, but I knew all of this was him. He had to deal with all of this every day. I scooted closer to him and lifted him face with my hand. I wiped away his tears and stared into his swollen green eyes. My eyes moved to his lips and I could see the marks. My thumb traced the ones on his bottom lip. I could feel him breath slowing down. He was staring at me, waiting to see what was going to happen. I didn't know what to say to him, so I did the only thing I could. I got closer and closer to his face until our lips locked.

I could hear a moan come from his throat as I slid my tongue into his mouth. I licked his bottom lip and released myself from him. All there was was a face of shock. There was a mix of fear and surprise and confusion in there too. His mouth was still open and I could hear him breathing heavy again.

"Loki I…" I began to say when I felt emptiness around me. He had disappeared and I was all alone. I had just fucked up everything. "Shit!"

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! i feel like this chapter is really short so for the next one I will make it longer. I hope you guys like it so far. It will get better though so please just wait. Again thanks for reading and staying with me this far! Comment favorite and whatever if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't see Loki at all for the rest of the night and like half of the day. I looked everywhere I could think and he wasn't there. I didn't know what to do anymore so I did the only thing I thought I could.

"Jarvis, call Bruce please."

"Right away sir." I sat down at my desk and sighed. He was the last person I wanted to talk to, but he would know what to do. At least I hope he does. The phone rang and rang until I heard "Hello?"

"Bruce, I fucked up." I said. I could hear laughter from the other line. I knew no one was with him so it was his.

"What did you do this time Tony?" he asked, still laughing.

"I made someone hate me… Again." I said.

"Pepper?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I lied. I didn't want him to know I kissed our number one enemy. If Thor knew about that, I would be a deader man.

"What did you do this time?"

"Well, it is hard to explain in a way." The line got quiet.

"Tony is this about Loki by any chance?" he asked.

"What! Why the hell would this be about that little shit?" I asked, trying to sound shock.

"Well it might be because you said that he can spend extra time with you and you haven't said anything bad about him yet." He did have a point there.

"No it has to do about Pepper man." I lied again.

"Okay Tony." He said. I knew he didn't believe me. Maybe I should tell him what happened, but then you he tell the others?

"Okay we see..." I began to say.

"ANTHONY STRAK!" Loki yelled me name.

"Tony is everything okay?" Bruce asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. Loki stomped over to my desk and threw everything off, including my phone.

"What the hell man?" I asked. He grabbed me and pushed me up into the wall.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" he shouted out me. He was pissed, beyond pissed. His eyes were so dark that I couldn't see the color anymore.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what the hell you did!" he put in arm up to my throat and started chocking me.

"Loki, just calm the fuck down!" I shouted out him. "I just kissed you alright!"

"I know you fucking kissed me, but what else did you do?!" he shouted back. I needed to come up with answer fast or I would run out of air.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" I said, with the air I barely had.

"What did you do!" he yelled again.

"Loki, if you let me go I will tell you." I said. He just stared straight at me, not removing his arm. "Please…" That's when I felt the pressure come off of me. I started to breath heavy and looked up to him. "Loki, I have no idea what I did. You are going to have to show me or something." I sighed out. He walked up to me and grabbed my face so I could see his. There was so much hate.

"Kiss me." he said.

"What?" I said with shock. "But I thought-"

"Tony I swear to your God if you don't I am going to kill you right here and now. So you better shut the hell up and kiss me." he said with a straight face. He wasn't joking. I sighed and moved in closer to him. I placed my hands on his face and our lips connected for the second time. I try to do the same thing I did the other night, but it was different this time. He was kissing me back! He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. This was nothing like last night. Probably because we were drunk at the time. I decided to change things up a little. I started to bite down on his lip and suck on it. This gained me another moan from him and then a push into the wall again.

"You did it again!" he said, looking irritated.

"I made you moan?" I asked, walking to him.

"No you did something inside of me. This thing inside of me and it only happens when I am around you or you do that!" he tried to explain.

"Loki," I smiled at him. "They are called feelings. You have feelings like everyone else." He just stood and stared at me confused. "You have felt feelings before right?"

"Of course I have just not this one and I don't know what it is." He said.

"You're scared of it aren't you?" I asked. He just looked at me, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that is was a yes. "Come on, let's get some food." I said, walking out of the room and him following. We didn't really do much after that. We ate and then he went into his room and I went to my lab. I did everything that I could to get him out of my mind, but nothing helped. I wanted him here with me. I wanted to taste his lips again and never let go. I wanted to do more to him too. God.

"Hey Tony." I turned to see Loki walking in. He had a new pair of sweat pants and a zipped up jacket on. Sexy as ever.

"Hey dude, got bored?" I asked. He sat down on the table and shook his head.

"Yeah and I broke your toaster." He said.

"Loki," I sighed "What the hell did you do to my toaster?"

"Well since it does that thing with bread, I thought it would do it with anything. I was wrong…"

"What did you put in my toaster?" I asked. A little smile came across his face.

"Some cheese…a banana… a pop tart, which worked by the way… and some paper…"

"Loki what the hell?" I laughed.

"I got bored!" He laughed with me.

"Okay if you are so bored what do you want to do?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"I'm not sure. You?" he asked, giving me a smile.

"Well, we could do something, but I'm not sure if you will like it."

"And what is this thing?" he asked.

"We could do what we did, you know…" I said. I think he got my point because his eyes grew big. Those beautiful green eyes of his. He then gave me a huge smile.

"I guess we could." And that was all I needed. I placed myself between his legs and grabbed his hips. He grabbed my face and we pulled each other closer and closer and _Ring!_

I sighed, "Sorry, phone." I said, letting him go. I began looking for it. I never knew where it was.

"Hello?" I turned to see Loki talking on it.

"Loki what are you-" he shushed me by placing his finger on his lips.

"Who is this? Pepper? Sorry, Tony isn't in right now, but I can take a message. You are stopping by tomorrow? What is he doing? Working… on science. What science? Oh, he is seeing how long he can hold his breath." He winked at me and gave me a wicked smile. I couldn't help, but laugh at this. "Okay. Yeah. Yes Pepper he will be using protection if needed. Okay I will tell him this. Thanks. Goodbye." And he hung up the phone and started laughing. "That girl is a bitch!" We laughed together about this.

"I can't believe you did that!" I said.

"She got in the way." He smiled at me.

"Loki I don't think she is going to like-" I stopped when Loki place his finger on my lips. He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Continue?" he asked.

"Where were we?"

"Is there any other place?" he wrapped his legs around my hips placed his arms around my neck. I pulled him closer to me and grabbed his hips.

"We could go play Halo or something." I whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me." he said and pressed his lips against mine. I wouldn't have them any other way. I picked him up and went straight to the bedroom. I threw him onto the bed and got on top of him never letting go of him or his lips. Our hands and lips where everywhere. I took off my shirt with haste while he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I did the same things to him and it became a battle. I could feel his long fingers wrapping around my hair and pulling me closer and closer. He began to start biting my bottom lip and licking it. I could feel him start to grind up on me. God, I wanted him now! I tried to unzip his jacket to get more of him, but just my luck it was stuck.

"You have way too many cloths on!" I said, breaking away from his kiss. He placed his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"It's just a jacket Tony." He whispered and then nibbled on my ear. God, he was turning me on so much. I finally got it off of him and began to kiss his neck. An "mmm" escaped from his lips. I began to bit his neck and that got him. He lied down on the bed and let me give him as many hickies as I wanted to. I licked over some and began to kiss down his chest. Moans and sighs came out of him and that was just turning me on even more. The closer I got to his crotch, the more he breathed deeply. I reached to where his boxers where and placed my hand on the outside of them. I began to trace circles around him.

"Oh, Tony…" he moaned out. I stopped and got over him. He looked up and I gave him a smile. He grabbed me and we began kissing again. I slid my hands down his chest and attempted to take off his pants.

"Why do you wear such hard clothing?" I said. He sighed again and snapped his fingers. Both our pants were off. We were just in our boxers.

"Better?" he asked, smiling.

" Much." I said and placed my lips against his. His lips were so soft and tasted so sweet. It was nothing like I have done before. I slid my hand down to his sides and messed with his band for his boxers. He moved down to my neck and I could feel his hot breath as he kissed me. I began to slide his boxer down and further down when…

"Sir," Both Loki and I jumped off of each other and looked around.

"God damn it Jarvis! What the hell do you want?" I asked. He just ruined the best moment I have had in a long time. I looked over to Loki and saw his face in his hands. It seemed like he was trying to cool down after what just went down.

"Bruce is on the phone wanting to talk to you." Jarvis said. I grabbed my phone and said "Hello Bruce."

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I heard screaming and then stuff being thrown around and then the line went dead. Do I need to some over?" he asked. He sounded concerned about me, but that didn't forget the fact about what he interrupted.

"No Bruce. Loki just needed to talk to me that is all. I am alive and well. He just needed help on something." I lied. I'm not going to tell him I almost had sex with the God of Mischief.

"You sure, because Pepper also called me saying she was worried and that you didn't pick up your phone. She said so guy picked it up. Do you have people over?"

"No Bruce. Jarvis picked it up that's all. Look can I call you back? I have food in the oven." I said.

"Yeah just call me back okay?"

"Okay, bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I sighed and scooted over to Loki. "You okay?" I asked, hugging him. He leaned in to me.

"Yeah, just really tired. That's all." He said. I forgot that he was still injured. What we just did was just too much for him.

"You wanna that a nap or something?"

"Sure…" he muttered. We slid under the covers and he cuddled up next to me. He passed out in a good five minutes. He always looked peaceful when he slept. I played around with his raven hair. I noticed that his breath was really off, like he was having problems. I lifted up the cover a little to see his side. It was pretty much better; I think he was using his magic to help him. So if that is the case, why was he acting so ill? Come to think about it, he hasn't really been eating or drinking that much. Maybe there was something seriously wrong with him that I couldn't help with.

"Jarvis," I whispered in order not to wake Loki. "Send a message to Bruce. Say that I think Loki is getting worse and on his next day off he should stop by."

"Right away sir." Jarvis replied. I started to relax and closed by eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Hello people! Chapter 4! WooHooo. Anyway, I'm sorry if you don't really like this one. I'm really bad at describing stuff like this, but I promise I will get better. Hope you guys are enjoying the story line and it will get better so don't worry. Thank you so much for reading! Comment blah blah blah and that other stuff if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jarvis, what time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"It is almost midnight sir. You have been sleeping for about seven hours." He said. Wow. I didn't realize we passed out that early.

"Okay." I said. I yawned and looked down at Loki. He seemed perfectly fine. I was about to doze back off when it hit me. Shit! Pepper is stopping by and I have none of the paper work done! I slid out of the bed, got some cloths on and heading to my study.

"Jarvis, how much of this shit do I need to do?"

"About fifty pages sir." I sighed, grabbed a couple of beers and started working. I hated doing this. I never understood why Pepper couldn't do this herself. Wasn't that her job? To help me? Most of these papers were hers anyways. The Shield and expenses were mine, but half of these were just random record shit I knew nothing about. But if she did come to help, that would mean she would be around here more. I did love Pepper, but sometimes she was more of a mom than a lover. Sure, the sex is great, but being told what to do isn't. That is one thing about Loki. He doesn't question why I do things or tell me how. We are on the same intellectual level, unlike Pepper. I only had to explain some things to him. Plus, he looked way sexier in my cloths than Pepper ever had.

I looked at the clock to see it was thirty after one. I was almost done with these stupid papers.

"Sir, can I make a suggestion?" Jarvis asked.

"Why not." I replied.

"Well, maybe you would get done faster with he wasn't here or in your mind." I got quiet for a moment.

"Are you saying Loki is taking me away from my work?" I asked. "Loki is a guest here and we need to treat him like one, even if that means I can't do these damn papers for Pepper. She can fucking wait!" I said.

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied. Why was I getting to defensive about him? He was a guest here, my guest, but was he really taking me away from my work. Come to think about it I haven't touched my suit in the past couple of days. Was he causing more problems for me? I was always worried about him. Perhaps Jarvis was right. I looked out the window to see it storming, thundering grumping loud and the lighting light and huge. I wasn't a big fan of storms, but I had to get this work done. Mostly, I just wanted to be back next to Loki. I had no idea what was going on with us. First we are people who are just wanted to kill one another and know we are make out, sleeping buddies.

The storm outside was getting worse every minute and it wasn't help me get any of this done fast. I opened up my third beer and took a sip. I sighed and continued to write stupid reports for Shield. I heard my door open and looked up to find Loki in a pair of sweat pants and a blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey princess." I said with a smile. "Why you up?"

"I saw that you were gone so I wanted to know what you were doing." He said. I could tell he was lying because he wouldn't look me in the eye. I got up from my desk and walked to him.

"Loki?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Fine… I had a bad dream…." He muttered.

"Nightmares?" I asked. He shook his head yes to this. "Come on. You can sit on the couch over there by the window while I finish these papers." I said, walking him over. . I sat him down and began to walk to my desk. All of a sudden a huge flash of lighting hit and then the sound like a lion roaring. I felt something grab me from behind and turned to find Loki, grabbing my shirt.

"You okay?" I asked. From the look in his eyes I could tell it was a no. he had that same look of fear like when I first kissed him.

"I'm not a fan of storms." He said.

"Dude, it is just water and stuff coming from the sky." I said, but then it dawned on me. His brother was Thor and he could use lighting. Could it be Thor made in afraid of thunder just because?

"I just don't like them. That is all." He muttered, still holding on to me. I felt bad for him, I really did. Not like pity, but I felt like we were in the same boat in a way. No one was ever there for him it seems like and that he was forced to be scared of just the littlest things, like this storm.

"I got an idea." I said, making him let go of me. I walked over and grabbed my laptop and walked back to him. "You can sleep on the couch while I do paper work. This way we are around each other during the storm." I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me, leaning on me. I wrapped my arm around him and he wrapped the blanket around both of us.

"I don't understand why you could just say you were afraid of storms. I am and I don't care." I said, typing away. I could tell he was falling into sleep, but every time lighting hit his eyes would grow wide, like he knew something was coming.

"Because then I seem weak, Tony. Everyone will use that against me and I will look like a fool." He replied.

"Thor?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

Was that what your nightmare was about?" I asked. He got really quiet so I thought he probably fell asleep. I began working again, sometimes staring back at Loki. He began to bury his face in my chest when the storm got to its peak.

"Tony…" he whispered to me later on.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning off my laptop, dead tired.

"My nightmares…"

"What about them?"

"They haven't popped up." He said. "They never happen when I'm with you for some odd reason."

"What are they about?" I asked.

"Me going home, but I never had one. I just had shitty people that lied to me every day of my life. Be abused by them over and over again and them not caring. I hated all of them. They hurt me so many times and I never did anything about it. I feel like how I am is my entire fault. That is what I dream about Tony. I have never had a home that I feel safe at, but here, for some odd reason, I do. I feel like I belong here." He said. I had to take that in. He felt safe around me. His whole life has been hell and the only place he feels like he belongs is with me. I hated his family for what they did to him, mostly Thor. To think we were good friends and yet be beats the shit out of his own brother.

"Loki," I said, kissing him on the head. "You belong with me and it is going to stay that way." He never answered me back because he fell asleep again, but I could tell he heard me. There was a big smile on his face to prove it. I threw my laptop to the side, cuddled up to him and fell asleep, thinking that for once in my life, I have a reason why I am here.

I woke up in a hurry. I remember that Pepper said she was going to drop by but she never said when. I made sure not to wake Loki and went to the shower. I got dressed and began making food. She always expected food when she was over. I made sure the house was a nice it could be and made sure I was too. I just hope Loki wouldn't wake until she left. I don't think she would like to see him.

"Tony?" I heard a women's voice coming from the door. Shit. Walking in comes Pepper, wearing this red dress. She probably thought it was one of those meetings.

* * *

Hi guys! This one is going to be a short one because then next one is going to have a lot of feels and stuff like that. Things are going to get more interesting from this point and more of the Avengers are going to show up. Again thank you for reading and comment, review, and all those good other options if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into my living room to meet her half way. Hopefully this was going to be quick.

"Hi Pepper." I said. She ran up to me shouting "Tony!" and wrapped around me and planted a kiss on me.

"I missed you so much!" she said, hugging me. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too." I said, letting go of her.

"Did you get those papers done?" she asked, holding my hand. I guess she thought we were back together. Shit.

"Yeah they are in the lab, but I made food for us." she began to walk, still holding my hand. Guess she didn't want any. How was I going to break this to her? We walked in and she finally let go of me. She grabbed the papers and went through them at a fast pace. Once done, she threw them in her bag and grabbed me again.

"Did you miss me Tony?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. I think she was trying to turn me, which wasn't working. The only person I could think about right now was Loki. That's all I wanted.

"Pepper, look we can't keep doing this, this on and off thing. It isn't working out for both of us. Every time we see each other we have sex and that's all. We just leave and then meet up again in about three months. I can't do this anymore." I said, trying to get her off of me, but it wasn't working. I was trapped.

"Tony we can make it work though. I love you and you love me back. It is just because of our jobs that we can be together." She explained. She was trying to get me to see her point of view, but it wasn't going to work.

"Pepper, no. that isn't the problem. It is just well, I think I found someone else." There was a mix of shock and anger. There was a face of a woman who wanted to kill me and everyone in this building.

"Someone else?" she asked.

"Umm…yeah?" I replied.

"And who the hell is this other person?" she demanded to know.

"Ummm….Ummm…" I didn't know what to tell her at this point. I was actually scared because I knew her. She would tell everyone about this "other person". All of Shield would know. What would they do to me and him if she found out? She raised her eyebrow, waiting for an answer. I needed to lie about this. I just needed to-

"Hey Tony. You're out of soap. I used the last of it." I turned to see Loki reading a book while walking up to me with Pepper still around me. He looked up and just kinda stared, trying to figure out what was going on. "Who is…" he pointed at Pepper.

"Is this the other person Tony?" She asked, letting go of me. She was really mad about this.

"The other person?" Loki asked.

"It's ummm…" I didn't know what to say at the time. I just stared back and forth at them.

"Okay I see how it is." Pepper said. "I wasn't good enough for you so you had to turn to a guy. A guy that has tried to kill you so many times!"

"Pepper, it is nothing like that." I tried to explain.

"Yeah, it kind of is Tony. You are sleeping with this monster!"

"I am not sleeping with him." I said.

"Then what the hell are you doing with this breast Tony? He is in your cloths. He is using your shower. He is living here with you. If that doesn't make it seem like nothing when what is it? Is it he is better at sex than me?" she asked.

"Pepper this is really weird." I said.

"This is weird? This is more than weird Tony! This is just you being a dumb ass. He is a monster, a psycho, a…a freak, and a mutant thing. He isn't even human! For crying out loud Tony, this guy is just using you until he gets better. He is going to kill you once he has the chance! That is why he is acting this way to you. He is messing with your mind!" Pepper just went on and on about this. I didn't think it was that big of a problem, but she did. I knew she was looking out for me, but come on. I turned to Loki and saw he was just staring her down, like he wanted to hurt her bad. Once I thought he was about to attack he closed his book and walked off. I was about to go after him when Pepper grabbed my hand.

"Tony, please just come live with me. Give that monster bad to Shield and let them deal with him."

"He isn't a monster Pepper. Stop calling him that!" I yelled at her. This made her jump a little. "He is just in a hard time right now. He is misunderstood and needs help and he came to me for is. I am going to fucking help him and I don't give a shit what anyone thinks about it and if you have a problem with this then get the hell out of my house." She got quite and put her head down. I could see tears coming down. Shit, now I felt bad.

"I just thought…" she said through her tears.

"Pepper," I sighed "I only have him for a little long then he will be gone. Once he leaves I will come back to you okay?" I lied. She shook her head yes, let me go, and left. Well, that could have gone a lot better. I went back into my study, thinking Loki was in there.

"Loki?" I called out. No answer at all. I began to look around the room for him, which was hard because this was the biggest room in the house. As I got to the center of the room, I noticed that things were a mess. Chairs and books were thrown around. The walls hard punch marks on them and the wallpaper was ripped. I had no idea what went on in here, but I knew it was Loki's doing. I began to panic. Where the hell was he? The more I looked the more of a mess there was. I finally saw something I wish I didn't. Blood, Loki's blood.

"Loki!" I called out again. I ran to the window on the far wall that had major cracks in it and saw there was blood on that too and there was Loki lying on the floor. I kneeled down beside him and rolled him over. "Loki?" I shook him to try to wake him. He didn't stir at all. He must have passed out. I wonder what he did in here. There was blood dripping from his head and on his knuckles. He must have punched the walls and the window, but with which one I wondered. What the heck was going on with him? He never seen go this mad before. He had no reason to. I tried to shake him some more to see if he would wake, but again nothing.

"Loki." I said, slapping him gently across the face. He never moved or showed any sign of movement. "Jarvis call Bruce and tell him to come now!" I shouted. I began to shake him more violently and still nothing. He was really out cold. I check his pulse to see if he was breathing. I waited and waited and waited and…

"Help!" I yelled out. "He isn't breathing!" I shook him and shook him, thinking it would help. I began punching him in the chest and that didn't help anything. "Oh God…" I could feel my eyes fill with tears. I began to give him mouth to mouth, blowing air in him and then banging on his chest some more. I could feel the hot tears streaming down. I kept on yelling for help, but no one came. I repeated the process, blowing, banging, and yelling and nothing happened. My tears wouldn't stop. I held him in my arms, his lifeless body against mine. He didn't look as peaceful as he usually did. I ran my fingers over his lips, over his scars. There were so many of them. I cupped his face and kissed his forehead. That's when I lost it. I held him close and tight and just cried and yell. I rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair.

"Tony what the hell!?" I heard Bruce say. He ran into the room and stared.

"He isn't breathing!" I yelled through my crying. I walked up and began to take him out of my embrace. "No!" I yelled, fighting him. I couldn't help it. "Don't touch him!" I yelled and cried. Bruce tried all he could to get him, but I wouldn't let him touch him. He was mine and no one else's. He belonged to me. Finally Bruce gave up and took out a shot. He stuck it in my neck and pushed the liquids in.

"Sorry Tony." He said. I fell to the floor, letting go of Loki. My eyes began to get heavy and I could barely see. The last thing I saw was Bruce picking up Loki and I could see Loki's lifeless hand dangling, never to move again. I would never see him again. They walked out of the room and I blacked out.

I jolt up in my bed in my room, my room at Shield. "What the hell?" Why was I at Shield? I looked around and found Bruce sitting in a chair by my bed reading.

"Morning." He said, closing his book.

"Why the hell are we here?" I asked, getting out of bed. I grabbed some cloths from my dresser and began to get dressed.

"This was the closest place and the only place that had the equipment I needed." He said.

"Needed for what?"

"Loki." I stopped. I could barely breathe. Thinking about him just made me hurt.

"He's dead…" I whispered. I put on my shirt and sat down on the bed, placing my face in my hands. I felt Bruce place his hand on my shoulder.

"Follow me." he said, opening my door. I sighed and began to follow. We walked down hallways and down stairs. Lucky we didn't pass anyone I knew. I didn't want to deal with anyone today. Not after what had just happened. I couldn't really describe how I was feeling. I felt hurt, grief, sadness, and madness, but mostly I felt lost. I didn't know what I would do anymore since he was gone. He was my life. He was a best friend and more than that. He was a lover, but I never told him that and I never will. He was gone and I was here. It was never supposed to be like this. I was going to help him and change him. We were going to be together no matter what, but all that was lost now. He threw it away. He threw me away.

We continued to walk through this long white hallway. I noticed it was some type of medical center. There were some people in just bandages while others were in wheelchairs. I could tell the farther we went the worst the people were. I saw some people without body parts and some that needed machines to do basic functions they could do, but just didn't have either the organs or the strength to do it. I hated it here. See all these people in this state just brought up so many other feels. I could see Loki in every single one of them. That's what I would probably be doing for the rest of my life. Thinking about Loki and how he was.

"Bruce, where are we going?" I asked, trying to stop thinking about him.

"You'll see." He replied. We finally stopped at a window with covers over it.

"Bruce, what the-"

"Tony, what is going on between you two? I have never seen you like this before. I have never seen you crying over a dead body like that. Pepper called me and told me about the argument you guys had. Has he really changed you that much?" Bruce asked. Has Loki really changed me that much? It seemed like everyone was asking that question now. I don't think he has, but it seemed like it? Maybe it is because I knew Loki now on a level no one else did, besides Thor. He popped in my mind too. What would he do to me if he found out about us? I would be dead, but what would happen to Loki? He was already scared out of his mind about Thor so what would he do? Would he even do anything? I think Bruce knew what was going on, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Nothing is going on Bruce. I would have told you if there was. He just became really good friend that is all. I would cry if you died and you know that." I explain.

"But Pepper-" he began to say.

"Screw Pepper. She is just mad at me because I won't go back out with her. She is jealous that I might find someone."

"She is jealous of Loki Tony. Jarvis even told me some things." Shit, what things did he tell him? I really need to fix that piece of shit.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied.

"Really because I think you do. Let's see, how about how you two sleep together every night? That is a good example." He said, staring me down.

"Bruce it is not what you think. I just, just… It was…" I couldn't explain it to him. He got me. He trapped me and I couldn't get out. He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Tony please just know what you are doing. Don't be a dumb ass and get yourself hurt." He said. He let go and walked over to the window. I pulled open the curtains and I my world stopped. I could breathe right and I didn't believe what I was seeing. I could feel my eyes form tears again. There lying in bed with IVs stuck in both of his arms, a ventilator in his nose, bandages that seemed to be all over him was Loki.

* * *

Hello people of the internet! This one took a little longer because I wanted it to really mean something. So much can happen in one chapter and yet there is still so much that needs explained. Thank you all for reading this. There will be more up soon and I will be working on other stories and one-shots soon. Comment, review and stuff if you want, but you don't have to. I'm not the boss of your life!


	7. Chapter 7

I was speechless. I thought I was losing my mind. There was no way that was him.

"Bruce what the hell? How are you doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" he asked confused.

"Making it seem like he is here even though he isn't."

"But Tony," he said "He is here." I walked close to the window and looked through it more closely. I saw him and he was breathing, but that couldn't be.

"How? He was dead…." I muttered. Bruce walked up to me and explained.

"I was able to save him in time, though we did loss him a couple of times. I was able to get him back to breathe, but just to make sure we brought him here. We also fixed his rib correctly and were able to bandage him up. He isn't awake right now and we don't know when he will. He used a lot of his magic to try to heal himself, but that just caused more damage. We also had to use a ventilator to make sure that he does breathe and the IVs are helping blood get back in him and the medicine he needs. He was a big mess Tony. If you didn't find him when you did there would have been no way of saving him." I tried to take that all in. Loki, my Loki was here, alive. He wasn't gone forever like I thought he was. Bruce brought him back. Loki was back to be with me.

"Bruce…" I said turning to him to embrace him, "thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if he was gone."

"I know dude. I know." He replied. We let go and I wiped my eyes dry.

"So who all knows he is here?" I asked.

"Everyone."

"Well, shit." I said. "So he can't use any of his magic right now?"

"That seems to be the case, but we don't know for how long. We don't know what he is going to do once he wakes up." He said.

"Why do you think he is such a bad person?! All you guys think that. He honestly isn't. If he was I would think he would have killed me by now and he hasn't." I said. "Pepper said that he was a freak and a monster, but he isn't."

"Tony, you know him on a better level than any of us. Right now he is just a killer that just happens to need our help. I'm not saying I agree or disagree with you, but the guys aren't too happy he is here. Even Thor is upset about this. So what he need to do is just lay low and wait to see what happens." He said. He was right of course.

"Okay." I agreed. "Just one more question before we leave. Do the other guys know, you know?"

"About you two? No and let's hope it stays that way." He said. We walked away and headed to the home deck. That is just basically were we hangout in this shit hole. We walked in to find Client, Steven, Thor, and Natasha watching TV. They didn't notice Bruce come in, but once I walked through that door, it was like the whole world was staring at me. I didn't know if it was because they missed me or they were just really pissed at me.

"Friend!" Thor said, giving me a hug. "It is good to see you well. My brother didn't cause you any problems did he?"

"Not at all." I lied.

"Natasha and Clint came up and gave me a hug. "We thought you were dead Tony." Clint said.

"Bruce carried you in and you were passed out." Natasha explained. "Did Loki do something? We know that he is here so we thought maybe you two got in a fight or something like that."

"No it wasn't really a fight. It was a friendly argument in a way." I lied. Steven came up and patted me on the back. He wasn't a big huger.

"So you and Loki are "friends" now?" he asked.

"Oh, they are more than friends." Bruce said. I gave him the death glare and he just laughed.

"He is kidding. Yeah we are I guess." They all just stared at me.

"My brother didn't harm you or trick you into anything did he?" Thor asked.

"No why would he?"

"Because he hates your guts." Natasha said.

"She is right about this one." Clint agreed.

"Tony, we have no idea what went down at your house, but think about this. He could have killed you and he probably tried too, but lucky you are here. So here is what we are going to do once he walks up, we are going to question him and see all that he knows and then we are going to send him to where ever the hell you want to." Steve said. I couldn't believe them, the way they were acting. I just shook my head yes and walked to get a drink. Thor walked with me and took a couple of shots.

"Thor, can I ask you something?" I asked, taking a sip of my scotch.

"Of course." He replied.

"Loki told me some things that you did to him when he was a child. Was it all true?" Thor just looked at me with confusion. Then he just stared laughing.

"Yes I did, but you have to remember that my brother is sometimes overdramatic." He replied. I swear to God that if we weren't around people I would have kicked his ass.

"You even helped sew his lips together?"

"Yes my dear friend. He brought that on himself." He laughed. I think Bruce saw I was about to attack because he came in between us.

"Thor can you give us a minute?" Bruce asked. Thor smiled and walked off, still laughing. "What the hell Tony?" Bruce turned to me.

"Did you hear that guy? He beat up his own brother on a daily basis and he didn't care about it. I swear to God man I'm going to-"

"You're going to beat up the God of thunder? Think before you at Tony." He explained.

"But he has no fucking right-"

"Would Loki want you to do this? Did you ever think that that might cause more problems between them?" he asked. I stopped and thought for a moment. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. Would Loki want me to do this?

"I hate you." I sighed.

"I'm only using your new weakness." He joked.

"He isn't my new weakness. I just, just…"

"Love him?" he asked with a smile.

"No! Just care for him. That's all." I replied. Bruce just laughed and walked off to join Thor. I really hated him. He knew too much. Was he going to tell the others about this? I drank the last of my scotch and joined Steven on the couch.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.

"It's nice to see you are okay." He said.

"You too. So what did I miss since I was babysitting?" I asked.

"Not much. We didn't have any missions to do so we just stayed here. Natasha and Clint came back the other day and Bruce has been back and forth. The only ones that stayed here were Thor and I. So tell me how as it?" He asked.

"Umm, it was okay. He was calm and acting as nice as he could be at least."

"Did he stay in your basement?"

"No." I said. "He slept in my- I mean the guess room! Yeah, he just stayed in there all the time." I lied. Steven just stared at me and shrugged.

"I guess it could have been worse." He said.

"Yeah…" This is how it was for the next couple of days. I was so jumpy when it came to questions about me a Loki. Bruce would make his jokes and just laugh about it. I hated lying to them, but I had to. They could never find out about us. I think people noticed this so they finally just left me alone. Either I stayed in my room or I looked through that window to see Loki, my Loki. He was still unconscious, but alive. They didn't know when he would wake up. I felt horrible every time I saw him. I felt like this was my fault. Bruce told me it wasn't, but I knew he was wrong. He looked so weak and helpless. I hated seeing him like this.

One morning Bruce came barging into my room.

"Tony you might want to see this." He said. We raced off to the bottom floor of the building. Down there was the interrogation room. I saw Clint and Natasha standing outside of a door.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Look." Clint said. I looked through the window to see who Thor and Steve were talking to. There in a chair with a suite type outfit going and a big smirk on his face was alive and awake Loki.

* * *

Hola friends of the reading of fanfiction! Thanks for reading the staying with me this long. Seven chapters is, well a lot. I didn't think I would have this many, but ideas just keep coming to me. I know probably some of you are thinking when is the M+ rating going to start and all I can say is soon. It takes time to build it up and that's what I am trying to do. Hopefully I can get more chapters and stories up soon. I'm trying to type as much as I can before school starts back up again. Wow, this is getting really long. Anyway, thanks and comment, review, and blah gher blah if you want. You guys know the drill!


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell?" I asked. "When did he wake up?"

"Early this morning." Natasha said.

"We decided to question him to see why he did what he did and what the heck is he planning on doing next." Client said.

"So you made Thor and Steve question him?" I asked.

"We all tried, but he did what he always did, being a smart ass, not answering us, and trying to mess with our minds. We thought Steve and Thor were our only chance to get something out of him." Bruce said. I looked back through the window. I thought Loki was scared of Thor in a way, but it didn't seem that way. He was just smirking at him. It seemed like he was paying no mind to Steve and Thor yelling at him. I noticed that his eyes were back to the dark, evil green they used to be. I can say for sure that he is better. He is back to his old self it seems like.

"Let me talk to him."

"You sure Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Open the door." Bruce agreed and opened the door. I walked into a one sided yelling match. Thor and Steven didn't notice me walk in. They still kept on yelling at Loki. Loki though noticed. Once he saw me his face dropped. His smirk was gone and his eyes went wide. Not one noticed this besides me. His lips moved like he was about to say something, but stopped. He couldn't look away from me and me from him. I didn't know if I wanted to go punch him in the face or kiss him sensuously.

"Tony." Thor said. Loki snapped back into it and looked away. "Why are you in here?"

"I thought you might want some help."

"We got it here Tony." Steve said.

"Really, because it looks like you are about to blow up." I said. Both of them just looked at each other. They knew I was right. Steve sighed and handed me the paper of questions.

"Have fun." He said. Both him and Thor left the room and slammed the door shut. I sat down and looked at Loki. He was just smiling at me, but not like he used to. This was a smile of evil.

"Hello Stark." He said.

"Hi Loki. Did you have a nice nap?"

"It was pleasant." He replied. He seemed so relaxed being in here, being question. I needed to change that.

"No bad dreams I guess?" I asked. His smile faded and he just stared at me.

"You will be surprise about the types of medications they have to knock a person out." he said.

"I see." I said. We both just stared at each other. I wondered what the others were thinking from the other side of the window. I knew we couldn't see them, but they could see us. I was waiting for Loki to say something, but he never did. He began to play with his thumbs and he just started biting his bottom lip. Not to lie, but it was kind of turning me on.

"So," I said, finally breaking the silence. "You bite your lip when you are nervous?" Automatically he stopped. I chuckled a little and sighed. "Loki how did you need up in here?"

"They took me from my room and they wanted-"

"Not in question, but at Shield. What happened?" I asked.

"You know Stark the record these." He said with a smile. I saw what he was doing. He was pretending nothing happened between us. That's why he was calling me Stark and not Tony like he did.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you do what you did? I thought you changed Loki. I told everyone you did, but was I wrong? Is this just how you are going to be for the rest of your life? Why did you have to end up here? Why did you hurt yourself the way you did?" I asked. It seemed like he stopped breathing all at once. Everything dropped his face, his eyes, and his act. He just sat there quiet, not moving or making a sound. I just waited for him. I was ashamed at him for doing what he did. I was worried about him. I was pissed at him. I missed him so much. Why did he make me feel all of this at once?

"I'm not feeling too well. Can you take me back to my room?" He asked. I just stared at him. He didn't want to answer me and that wasn't going to happen. I wanted him to know how I felt. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Please?" he whispered. I gave him a small smile and walked to the door.

"Come on." I asked. He followed close behind me. Everyone was staring at him. I didn't know what they were thinking, but I didn't care. The only person who knew what was going on was probably Bruce. As we walked, neither one of us talked. Once we got to his room, I slammed the door shut and grabbed him by his collar.

"What the hell Loki?! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you?" I yelled at him. He looked scared from where he was standing.

"Tony I-" he started to say.

"Don't Tony me! You have no idea what you put me through Loki! I thought you changed. Whatever happened to that! Was it Pepper because I stood up for you! I have no idea what the hell is going through your head!" I continued to yell. Finally Loki grabbed my face the pressed his lips against mine. He wouldn't let go of me. I let go of him and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him. This kiss wasn't like the ones he usually gave me. I think this was his way of telling me he was sorry. There seemed to be some much emotion in just one little kiss.

"I'm sorry Tony," he said, parting his lips from mine. "I am so sorry. I didn't know what went through me. It's just…just…" he started to breathe heavy again, trying not to cry.

"It's okay…" I whispered to him. "It's okay…" He nodded at me and I walked him to the bed. We sat down and he put his head on my shoulder. He started to nuzzle my neck with his nose. He was so cute.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again. "I didn't mean to make you worry." He smiled and kissed him on his head.

"I know. I have to get going before they come to find me." I said, standing up. Loki grabbed my hand before I could walk any farther.

"You know they umm need someone to watch me at night. If you aren't busy with anything do you want to?" He asked. He seemed so nervous asking me this. He was so cute.

"Yeah." I replied. I kissed him on the forehead and walked out. I still needed to talk to him about what he, but for now he was save and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Hello people! Thanks for reading this. Chapter eight! Yeah! Umm, yeah. I don't really have much to say in this one, but things are going to get deep because of stupid Thor is going to find out somethings. So lets see how that goes. thanks for staying with me and comment, review, favorite, and stuff if you want to.

Really quick. I want to thank the people who told me not to give up on this and that I need to give myself more credit on this. Thanks you guys for the support. It really does mean a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about eight when I headed over to his room. I didn't know what we, I was going to do. I needed to talk to him, but could I? I wanted to just beat the shit out of him yet hold him close to know that he would never leave me again. Loki just made me so confused sometimes. I open my room to find Bruce standing there.

"Dude, what the crap? Trying to scare me or something?"

"Are you going to go see Loki?" He asked.

"Umm yeah. I got the night watch thingy tonight. So if you don't mind." I said beginning to walk, but his arm stopped me.

"Tony, I think you need to give up on him." He said. I just stared at him.

"Bruce, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. I knew Bruce was the only one that knew about us, but I thought he would be on my side.

"I think Thor knows about you two." He replied. "I am just trying to make sure you don't die."

"How would Thor know? The only way he would know is if you told him." I said.

"So you aren't scared about what Thor, who is a God, could do to you?" I was more than scared about this, I was terrified. The one person, besides Bruce, you didn't want to piss off was Thor. He would easily kill you with just one hit of his hammer.

"I don't think this is the point to why you are here Bruce." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Tony," he sighed, "there is no way you and Loki are going to work out."

"And why not?"

"Because Tony he isn't human. He is a killing machine that can turn on you any minute. Did you see what he did to your study? You don't even know why he did that so how do you know what he won't do? He could be loving you one day and then the next throwing you off a building." Bruce explained.

"I think the problem is here you don't think he has changed." I said.

"I know he has changed, but for how long will he stay that way. You saw how he was during questioning. When you weren't around he thought he was the king of this place. He didn't give two shits about what any of us had to say, but when you came in he changed completely."

"So I think the solution is that I need to be with him so he doesn't screw anything up."

"But Tony are you just with him so he doesn't screw up anything? Do you really have feelings for him or do you fear that he will turn back to the way he was?" He asked.

"You really think I care for him just because I don't want him to kill people? I don't care what he does Bruce. He could go blow up any random state or country and I would still love him!" I said to him and then stopped. Bruce also stopped.

"Love?" he asked, eyebrows rose.

"I mean care. My words got mixed up. You made them mixed up." I replied.

"No you know and I know what you meant." He said. "I do think he has changed Tony, but I worry about you. I don't want to wake up one morning to find out my best friend got killed by a psychopath."

"Bruce, he isn't going to kill and you know I would put up a fight if he tried anything. There is just something about him that I like, but I can just never put into words why or what it is."

"It is because he is like you. He is broken and hurt, but doesn't like to show it. He likes to believe that he is the greatest thing on this whole world. He pretends to be strong and hardheaded when really he is weak. He is you Tony. I think that is the reason you like him the way you do." he explained. Loki was like me. He was broken and hurt, but didn't like to show it. He wanted to show everyone he was strong and wasn't afraid of shit, just like me. Maybe that was the reason I liked him so much. He was basically me and I was him. We were in the same boat.

"I guess you are right." I agreed.

"Go and please be safe." He said, moving his arm down. I gave him a smile and ran off. Bruce was right about most of what he said. I knew what I meant to say about Loki. He was crazy and messed up, but he was changing, but for how long would he stay this way? He only seemed to be okay when I was around. That made me think about what he has down in the past three hours I haven't been with him. I got to his room, opened the door, and found my answer.

His room was a mess. His bed seemed to be thrown around the room, books and papers were scattered around the floor, there seemed to be marks on the wall, and there was rages with blood on them. I found Loki in front of his mirror, clawing out his lips.

"What the hell?!" I said. He turned around and gave me a small smile. His lips and the tips of his fingers were covered in blood.

"Hello Tony." He said, turning back around the continued to claw his lips. I walked up to him and smacked his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Well it is a funny story. I was going through some books to see way my magic was gone and then something happened and I blacked out. Then I woke up and my scares on my lips started to hurt and itch really bad. So I scratched then and they started to bleed." He said, moving his hand back up to his lips. I smacked them again.

"So you just continued to do this even though you are in pain?"

"Yeah…" he said, giving me another smile.

"What the hell is going through your head Loki?" I asked, holding his hands.

"A lot of things go through my head Tony." I sighed and began to pick up his room.

"Go sit on the bed and stay there." I said. He obeyed and watched me as I cleaned up his stupid room. I had no idea what was going through his mind right now. He was acting crazy! I picked up all the papers and books and threw them in a corner. I turned around to find him yet again picking at his lips. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him with force. He just gave me a look and sighed, moving his hands down. I grabbed his bedding and told him to get up so I could make his bed.

"Tony, I can make my own-"

"Loki get the fuck off of the bed!" I snapped at him. He jumped off and glared at me. I finished his bed and turned to him. "What the hell is going on Loki?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Why the is your magic gone?" I asked.

"I think it is because I used too much of it during the battle."

"The one when you were trying to mind control everyone in Chicago and then got bored so you tried to put them in a black hole?"

"Yeah that one. Well I didn't think Chicago was that big and then I used most of it trying to heal my wounds at your house."

"Why?" I asked. I grabbed one of the rags and walked over to him, beginning to clean his lips.

"Because I wanted to get out as fast as I could at the time."

"What were you going to do once you were healed?" he didn't have to answer me. The look in his eyes told me. He was going to kill me.

"But, I don't know, things changed so I wanted to stay. Plus, my magic was just gone. That explains why I was sleeping so much." He said.

"You were going to kill me?" I asked. I tried the best I could to get the blood off of him, but there was still a little coming out of the now open scares. Plus, the rag wasn't wet, so I just did the best that I could.

"That was the plan at first, but I changed my mind."

"So I lived because you changed your mind? When are you going to do it again?" I asked. I had to move away from him because I was just about to punch him. I took a couple of steps back and so did he.

"Tony, where are you coming up with these ideas?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when you destroyed my study and basically killed yourself in my house!"

"That was your fault." He said.

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault!?" I yelled at him. "I had no idea what you were doing!"

"Well maybe if you didn't stay with that stupid woman then you might have been able to stop me!" he yelled back. We weren't just talking anymore, it was a full on fight now.

"This has nothing to do with Pepper!"

"Of course it doesn't. I didn't know people you have sex with can't be blamed for anything!"

"You are just jealous because we didn't do it!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yes Tony. That is why I am acting like this. I couldn't have sexually intercourse with the famous Tony Stark." As much as I was getting shitty with him, he was doing the same thing.

"Fuck you Loki."

"Oh you tried that, but you just didn't please me enough." He said, smirking at me.

"Oh I am so sorry I can't please a God. Do you think maybe that is way people hate you is because you are just a little bitch?" I asked, walking up closer to him.

"Are we talking about Pepper here?" he said, walking up to me. Right now we were face to face.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"You are Anthony! You are so full of yourself and you think you are better than anyone. You think you can do whatever to whomever!"

"At least I don't kill people for fun Loki!"

"Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Maybe I should have just let you die in my house. You are just a-"

"A what Tony? Should I use the words Pepper did because she is always right?!"

"I backed you up with Pepper!"

"And yet you stayed and let myself die. Yeah that is so backing me up."

"I thought you have changed Loki, but I guess I was wrong! I am sorry that you are so jealous of Pepper."

"You think I am jealous of her? You don't even see the real problem here!"

"The problem here is that what I did was a mistake. You are just a crazy psychopath that needs to be locked up forever! You are monster and a murderer! This is why no one likes you Loki! I never fucking liked you either! I was forced to watch you and I hated every moment of it. I tricked you as much as you tricked me!" I yelled at him. He just stood there, staring at me. Then he put that wicked smile on his face and punched me across the face. "What the hell?!" I yelled, landing on the floor.

"Fuck you Tony!" he yelled at me. I got up and punched him right back. It turned into a full war between us. I punched him and he would punch me back. I don't know how long this lasted because Thor and Bruce burst in to the room. Bruce pulled me back and tried to hold me down. Thor did the same thing for Loki.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Bruce asked, holding me back.

"What is going on here brother?" Thor asked Loki. Loki cooled down faster than I ever could and sighed.

"Nothing. We just had a little talk and we had a disagreement." He said.

"Is that what happened?" Bruce asked, trying to calm me down.

"I guess." I said.

"Well then friends, I am off. Father needs me and so I must be on my way." Thor said. He patted Loki on the back and walked out the door.

"Tony, your nose is bleeding." Bruce pointed out.

"I'm fine." I said. I tried to calm myself down so I could leave. "I will be out in a minute okay." Bruce let me go, gave me a smile, and let. I walked up to Loki and found that his lips were busted up even more. I did that to him.

"Can you believe him?" Loki asked.

"Thor?" Loki shook his head.

"I am bleeding and in pain and all he cares about is just being King. He doesn't care about me. He never did." He tried to laugh it off, but I could tell that what just happened really got to him.

"Loki…" I didn't know what to say to him. We just got in a beat down and yet I felt for him.

"You can go Stark." He said. I walked out and say Bruce.

"I need some towels." I told him.

"You going to help him?" he asked.

"I need to…" I said to him. I think he understood me because he just gave me a smile and went to grab some towels. He came back and whispered to me.

"Please don't get in a fight with him again." I shook my head and walked back in the room. Loki was lying on the bed, his arm covering his eyes.

"Hey." I said. He didn't move at all. I grabbed a towel and made sure all of the blood was off of me. I walked up to him and sat down on his bed. Still he didn't move at all.

"You are not going to talk to me?" I asked. Nothing. I sighed and moved his arm and found him asleep. "Really?" I laughed. I took the towel and began to clean his lips properly this time. He was just sound asleep though the whole thing. From where I saw him, he looked normal, but I knew that wasn't the case. He was dark on the inside, but was he really that dark as people said he was? I felt bad about what I said to him. I wonder if he felt the same. Did he really want to kill me? I couldn't see him doing that, but he might. I must have really got to him tonight for him to start a fight like this. I never wanted it to get as bad as it just got. I looked back at his lips. They were still red, but clean at least. I couldn't believe I might be the reason he might have another scare, physically and emotionally. He looked so peaceful. Maybe Bruce was right about us. It wasn't going to work out. So did that mean I should just leave him? I didn't want to, but maybe that was the only outcome from what just happened.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to him. I got off of his bed and felt a hand grab me. Half asleep Loki was holding onto me.

"Get back here…" he mumbled. I smiled and got into bed with him, with his head on my chest and my chin rested on his head. It seemed like he was holding onto me for dear life. I stroked his hair and he let out a moan.

"Tony?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Let's not fight like this again. I don't like it." He said, drifting back into sleep. For me, that was the best sorry I have ever gotten. It was good enough for me.

* * *

Hello people! Thank you for reading. I am sorry that this one took a while to post. With New Years happening it was hard to write when family is around. Plus, this one took a while to write anyway. This one I think is the longest one I have wrote. The fight though was hard. I didn't want them to yet I had to. Sorry if the feels over whelm you when you read this. Comment, favorite, and blah blah blah if you want to. Again, not your boss. Also if you want to message me about anything you can. I am always open for ideas or for new things to write!


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a heavy pressure on my lower stomach. I opened my eyes and found Loki sitting on top of me. He wasn't looking down at me, but at my arc reactor.

"Loki, what are you-" I asked when he put his finger to my lips.

"What would happen if I take this out?" he asked, circling my arc reactor.

"That depends on how deep you go." I replied.

"Really?" and with that he twister it to the latch and pulled it off. I gulped. Right now he hand my life in his hands. I didn't know if he was still mad about last night and did plan to kill me.

"You know you were screaming last night." He said, examining it.

"Was I?" I asked trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah… about this thing…" he was right. I did have nightmares about my arc reactor and what it could do to me. I never knew if it could hurt me or the others around me.

"It happens." All he did was look at my reactor. I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me.

"What would you do if I broke this?" he asked with his wicked smile.

"Well, I would be dead, but the others will go after you." I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe him. Was this really how I was going to go out?

"Let's make a deal Tony."

"And that would be?" I asked, ready to strike.

"Once I put this back in," he said putting it back in the latch and twisting it tight, "You have to kiss me." I stared at him shocked. He just had that smile again, looking right at me. "Well?" he asked.

"God, I love you deals." I said. I grabbed his sides and flipped his back.

"I never said you could be on top." He said, laughing. His laugh was so adorable.

"Do you want it or not?" I asked.

"That depends, do you want to live?" he joked.

"Trapped me again." I said before kissing him. He started kissing me back and I wouldn't have it any other way. I slid my tongue in and he let out a moan. I could feel his fingers play with the back of my hair, which was turning me on. All of him was turning me on. I wanted him, now.

"Take your shirt off." I whispered to him.

"Likewise?" he asked, biting my lower lip.

"Of course." I said, breaking away from him. I slipped off my shirt and he did the same. God, his body was amazing.

"Are just going to stare at me or do something?" he asked.

"You asked for it." I said, kissing him. I began to move to his neck. He started to moan when I began to bite him. I think that meant he liked it I'm pretty sure. I started to move downward to his chest.

"Oh God…" he moaned out. The closer I got to his crotch, the more he tensed up. To think I was making him do this. I got down to his sweatpants band, kissing him the whole way down, and played with it for a while, slipping it around and kissing above it.

"God damn it Tony! Stop that!" I chuckled at him. He wanted this to happen. I was about to slid it down when _knock! _I jumped up and turned to the door.

"Tony you up?" he heard Bruce voice.

"Agghhh…" Loki sighed, hiding his face in the pillow. I got up and opened the door half way. Bruce looked up and saw me, shirtless.

"Am I interrupting another?" he asked.

"No not at all." I lied. I heard Loki give out another sigh to this. I think Bruce heard it.

"Okay…Anyway I have something important to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"Fury is coming back." He said.

"And your point?" I asked. He just pointed his finger into the bedroom and I got it. "Oh."

"Yeah so we need to figure something out. So I will talk to you later about this since you seem "busy" at the time?" he asked.

"Yeah. How about tonight, late tonight?" I said.

"Fine. Have fun I guess." He said, walking away. I closed the door and turned around. Loki was laying head first on the bed.

"He's gone." I said, lying by him. He turned around he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood." He replied.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. He ruined it." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Stop trying to be cute." I joked. He laughed at this.

"I bet what Bruce saw wasn't cute." I laughed to this. I wonder what Bruce was thinking when he saw us like that. "He isn't going to tell anyone right?"

"Why are you so worried about it? People are going to find out anyway." I replied.

"I know I just don't want you know to know." I knew who he meant. He didn't care who knew, but one person. Thor was never to know about us.

"Okay. So let's just keep it on the down low for now and just see how it goes."

"Let's." he said.

"Well I want food." I said, getting up. I put back on my shirt and threw his to him. "You coming?"

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to leave." He said, sliding his back on sadly.

"Screw that. Come on." I said, opening the door. He smiled and followed me out.

"You know you are going to get in a lot of trouble because of this.'

"Like I care. I never get in trouble because people like me." I said.

"Sure." He laughed. I smiled at him and looked down at his hand. I though why not and grabbed his hand, holding it. He automatically stopped and let go. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and give me your hand." I said. He gave this look of confusion, but gave in. He placed his hand on my and I held it. We continued to walk and got into the elevator at the end of the hall. I pressed the button and we went up. He stood there, really awkward.

"This is really weird." He said finally. I snickered at him and squeezed his hand.

"And what we did in the room wasn't?" I joked.

"True." He agreed, squeezing my hand back. There we were in an elevator, going up, hand intertwined. The door opened and we walked out. Luckily, no one was in the living area. I let go of him and went to the fridge.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't care." He replied, sitting down at the table.

"Cereal and beer it is." I declared. I filled two bowels with milk and cereal, grabbed two spoons, and two beers. I placed them on the table and sat on the other side of him.

"Best meal ever Tony." He joked, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Hey, you said you didn't care." I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"True, but I didn't think beer was part of morning food." He said, continuing to eat.

"Well sorry that my boyfriend doesn't like my cooking." I said. He choked on his food and stared at me like a dear in headlights.

"What?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Wow, today is just a day full of surprises." I said. "I said sorry that my boyfriend doesn't like my cooking." He still had the same look on his face. "That's what we are right?"

"I was going to ask you that." He said still with wide eyes.

"What did you think we were? Friends with benefits?" I asked. He just shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"Beer was a good idea this morning." He said. I think he was trying to figure out what I just said. I could see the wheels in his head spinning. I didn't mean to shock him this much.

"Look if you don't like that then we can say something else." I said.

"No…"

"No? You wanna stay with boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with that smile on his face, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Hi guys! Chapter 10... yeah.. lots of writing. I honestly didn't think it would be this long. Sorry if you hate reading long fanfictions. Umm, I don't have much to say for this one. This one I find weird reading it back over, but in a good way. I hope you feel the same way. sorry about the last chapter though. Lots of feels for that one. More will be up soon. So thank you for reading and do whatever you want to do once you are done!


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast we decided to go to the couch and watch some TV. We sat down hip to hip with our hands intertwined. We started to watch Edward Scissorhand because that was the only thing that Loki said sounded interesting.

"You sure? It is pretty messed up and sad in a way." I said.

"With a title like that it should be good. Scissor for hands doesn't sound sad to me." He replied. So I turned it on and started to watch. The more it got into it, the more Loki got involved. He would lean inward when things got more interesting and would make weird facial expressions. When we got to that one part when that blonde chick asked him to hug him and he replied that he couldn't I think that is where it got him. He leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around him, still holding his hand.

"Well what did you think?" I asked once the movie was over.

"I take it back." he said.

"Messed up?"

"Messed up and relatable." He replied.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" he asked, sitting up, letting go of me.

"When you think you are such a bad person because you aren't. Loki, you are nothing like Edward in this movie. You don't hurt people." I said. He just gave me a look and sighed.

"Really Tony? I don't hurt the people I love?" he asked.

"You don't."

"I punched you in the face multiple times. I get you in trouble for just being around me. You worry so much about me that you go as crazy as I am. I don't mean for this to happen to you, but it does because of me." He was right about that. I was going crazy for him. I was more protective over him. I didn't want him to get hurt any more than he already was. We did have that fallout, but I putted that in the past. I was always getting lecture and in trouble for being around him, but I didn't care about that. I didn't care what anyone though about us. Sure he has killed thousands of people and everyone, including me, on the team, but people change and Loki has.

"You don't hurt me that bad though." I said.

"But what if I continue to? What if I hurt you so bad that something horrible happens? Maybe you should just leave me like you were saying."

"What? I never said I was going to leave you!"

"In your sleep you did…" he said, putting his head down. I scooted over to him and embraced him.

"Loki Laufeyson of Agard, I am never going to leave you. The only reason why I would ever think about it is if I thought I was hurting you. I did think I was, but I was wrong. The only way I could hurt you was if I leave." I gently lifted up his head and gave him a smile. He gave me a small smile back that wasn't like one I have seen. It was like a thank you with love and forgiveness on the side. He knew I was never going to leave him for anything. That is all he ever wanted, someone who would leave him alone.

"Anthony Stark, you have a way with words." He said, before kissing me. I kindled kissed him back and it felt like we were on another world. This one wasn't just for the lust or the sex we usually did. This one was passionate. We were never going to leave each other. I knew wanted him to go away. I never wanted to part from his lips, those soft lips of his.

"Cough cough." Loki and I nearly jumped a foot off the couch. I turned around to see Bruce staring at us awkwardly and Natasha smiling.

"Oh hi guys." I said trying to act like nothing happened. Natasha's smile just grew bigger and she was trying not to laugh.

"Hello Tony, Loki." Bruce said. I think he was trying to do the same thing. I looked over to Loki and his face was red. With a shock look on his face, he got up and walked to the other room, looking at the ground.

"What the hell guys! Why didn't you warn me you were coming in?" I asked.

"Why Loki is out of his room I think is a better question." Bruce asked.

"I let him out. We wanted food." I replied. I got up and went for my beer. Maybe drinking was my only way out of this.

"I didn't know lips counted as food." Natasha joked, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Shut up. At least I get more than you ever could."

"Tony..." Bruce said, giving me one of his looks. I was about to get lectured for sure. "I understand that you two are, you know, but I don't think it is a good idea for him to be out here."

"I don't care. I think they make a cute couple." Natasha said. Points for Natasha.

"We don't really care, but what about the others? Steve and Clint hate his guts and Thor, wherever he is, doesn't care for him either. Fury would kill you if he found out what is going on. You are lucky that he isn't here now."

"Actually he came back this morning." Natasha pointed out.

"Not helping." I said.

"Tony, you need to think about what you are going to do about this. Not everyone is going to be happy about this." Bruce did have a point. They were going to find out and some weren't going to be happy about this. I needed to do something now.

"Bruce, yet everyone here and say we need to have a meeting. Make sure you get Fury too." I said.

"What about Thor?" he asked.

"I will tell him once he is back." I said, running down the hall. I knew what I was going to do. I went to Loki's room and found him reading a book.

"Loki!" I said, slamming the door open.

"What is it Tony?" He asked, not looking down from his book. I went to him and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me." I said, dragging him out. He let go of his book and tried to escape.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I dragged him back upstairs.

"I have a plan."

"That is never good." Once we got up there I saw that Bruce did what I asked him to do. Steven, Client, and Fury were now in the room. As I walked in with Loki, they stood up, ready to fight.

"Just sit down for a minute. I have an announcement to make." I said, easing them down. They sat down, but never took their eyes off of Loki.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Loki asked to me. I noticed that he was hiding behind me. He probably didn't like to be out here with everyone.

"Don't worry." I said, giving him a smile.

"Tony what are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"I have to tell the team something, something important. So I would like all of you to sit and listen." I said. All sat down and gave me their full attention. Loki let go of my hand and held on to the back of my shirt. He probably didn't want to people to see us hold hands. He was glaring at them as they were glaring at him. Great, everyone hated everyone in the room. Best place to make an announcement.

"Okay Stark, go on." Fury said. He was the one person I didn't want to be here, but he had to be. He needed to know. I would deal with Thor later, but for now it was Fury.

"Okay so we all know about how Loki stayed with me for that week or so and now he is here. Well um, I don't know how to say this."

"What is it Tony?" Steve asked. I knew I had their attention so I had to tell them.

"Well, I know you don't like him that much-"

"Don't like him? Tony we hate him. He mind controlled me!" Clint pointed out.

"I know, but-"

"And let's not forget about the thousands he has killed over the years." Fury said.

"Yes, but-"

"And that he has tried to kill us in the process!" Steve said.

"But-"

"This guy is a monster Tony!" Fury said.

"A psychopath!"

"A freak!"

"And my boyfriend!" I yelled out and everything stopped in that moment.

* * *

Hello people! Guys who is snowed in and has nothing to do, but write fanfiction? That's right me! So more will be up than usual, but it won't stay that way with school coming up. Boyfriends... aren't they the best? Telling the people you hate that you are dating is the wisest thing you can do. hope you like this one. Chapter 11! Comment, review, or message me if you want to.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell are you talking about Tony?" Clint asked.

"Stark this better be some kind of joke." Fury said.

"Are you serious?" Steve asked. Everyone seemed so shock about this, even Bruce and Natasha. I didn't understand why this was such a big deal. I looked around to see how Loki was doing, but he was gone. He must have disappeared like he did when he was in a bad spot, but I didn't know how. He couldn't have used his magic because it was gone right?

"Bruce did you know about this?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir. So did Natasha." He said.

"Sorry, but I didn't really care about it that much. If they want to do that they should be able to." She said.

"See, they don't have a problem with it so why do you?" I asked.

"Tony this is just madness! Why on earth would you do that? What is Thor going to do?" Steve asked.

"You have told him right?" Clint asked.

"I was going to do it once he got back." I said.

"Stark this is the stupidest thing you have ever done." Fury said. I knew that I was stupid doing this, but it just felt right with Loki.

"I know, but-"

"You are such a dumbass! This man has killed many and even some of our people." Clint said. He and Fury seemed the most upset about the news. Steve seemed not to know what to think.

"Steve what do you think?" I asked him.

"I'm not really sure, but if this is what makes you happy then I say I'm somewhat okay with it."

"Same here." Natasha said.

"I'm not a fan, but I know Tony and I know that he likes him." Bruce said. It was nice to see how I had some people on my side.

"But that doesn't change the fact about what he is." Fury said.

"That has nothing to do with him." I said.

"It doesn't? He is a god and you are a mortal." He said.

"Plus he is a monster and a murderer." Clint added. I just glared at him.

"He isn't a monster and haven't we ever killed anyone because I know I have."

"I know Tony that you are trying to back him up, but he is a criminal right now." Fury said.

"But that is bullshit!"

"What is bullshit is what you are saying." Clint said.

"I swear to God Clint, I will kick your ass if you say one more God damn thing!"

"Tony calm down." Bruce said.

"No I won't calm the fuck down! You guys only care about what you think. Have you ever tried to talk to him? Have you tried to get to know him? Has Thor and what he has done made you think the way you think?"

"Tony this has nothing to do with-" Fury began to say.

"He is messed up, but so are we." I interrupted. "He is just like me Fury. He is so broken that they only way to get away from it is to do what he does in life."

"Tony, I will do this. He was to be watched at all times." Fury said.

"For what?"

"If he is going to be staying with you, but ain't no way in hell we are going to like it or we are going to tell Thor about this." Fury said. Everyone smiled at me. Clint didn't seem too happy about it, but I didn't care. I knew they didn't care for us being together, but it was nice to see that they were on my side.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Tony, I don't agree with what you are doing, but I'm not going to be an ass about it." Clint said.

"None of us will." Fury said. "Now the rest of us will finish our missions since you were assigned to watch him." Everyone got up and let the room. For once I felt like I did the right thing. Now it was time to find Loki. I turned around and ran right into him.

"Hey!" I said. He just glared at me. "You got your magic back?"

"A little." He said, still glaring.

"Well I talked to them."

"I know…"

"And they said that you can stay with me. I personal have to watch you ever day."

"And?" he asked.

"And?"

"What else did you tell them?"

"Oh nothing much just about how you are like us." I said receiving a slap in the face. "What the crap?"

"Why on earth would you tell them anything? I am nothing like them Stark!" he yelled at me.

"I have no idea what you are mad about." I said.

"Of course you don't." he muttered, taking a seat on the couch. I had no idea what his problem was with me telling them. Maybe he didn't want them to know about us. I know he didn't want Thor to, but the others? They were going to find out anyway. I didn't like him mad at me like this.

"Aw does someone need a kiss?" I joked sitting next to him.

"Tony stop." He said. I started to move closer to him, trying to get on top of him. "Stop it!" he said, trying to push me away.

"Never!" I yelled, towering over him, trying to pin him to the couch. The anger on his face left with his laughter forming.

"Stop it!" he laughed, still pushing me.

"Nope!" I said, kissing his neck. He just laughed and tried to escape. I grabbed him from his sides and he started to laugh louder and harder.

"Tony… please…stop!" He laughed out.

"Ticklish?" I asked, starting to tickle him. He was so cute when he laughed. I was on top of him tickling him. His laugher was the greatest noise he has ever made. He squirmed around and covered his face to try hiding his laugher.

"Tony! Stop!" I finally did and he was out of breath. I leaned in, cupped his face, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"You still mad?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Not sure? You still going to act like a five year old?" he asked with a smile.

"Not sure." I said, moving my hand down to his stomach.

"No! Okay no I'm not!" he quickly said.

"I'm not sure if I believe you." I tensed. I quickly grabbed my face and started kissing me. I moved my hand and kissed him back. He slipped his tongue and I started to suck on it. His moans were on the top sounds that I loved from him. We both pulled back after it seemed like minutes of kissing and tongue fighting to catch our breaths.

" Bedroom?" I asked.

"Nah, not in the mood." He said, sitting up and walking away. I just stared at him.

"What the hell!?" He left me alone like an idiot on the couch. He much really hates me that much right now.

"Wow, tough." Brue said coming in. He sat down next to me and patted me on the back.

"He has never done that before." I said.

"It happens. Remember he wants to be the one in control, just like you do."

"Yeah… So what did you think of my speech?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It was good. Clint seemed to be the only one to have a problem with it. Fury isn't too happy about it, but he isn't going to say anything about it. The one who will probably will be Thor." He said.

"Yeah… Maybe I shouldn't tell him?" I asked.

"That is up to you man. Does Loki want you to?"

"Not sure."

"Well it looks like you are screwed."

"Thanks for the help man."

"At least I am on your side for this. I don't agree with it, but do whatever you want." He said before walking off. I didn't know what to do now. There was just too much going through my mind right now. Should I find Loki and ask him what the hell was going on? Should I go talk to the others about what is going on? Should I just leave everyone alone for a while? I was so confused. I was about to get my beer when my phone started to ring.

"Tony Stark speaking."

"Hi Tony!" Pepper's voice came through the speaker.

"What do you want Pepper?" I asked.

"Well I only have a little time, but some of the business owners that want to be part of your company called me and said that they want me to talk to you about it. I have a meeting to go to right now, but in two hours I am free. Is there a way we can face chat or something?" she asked.

"I guess. Can't you just say yes to all of them and call it good?"

"No. They want your say so and I told them I can record you saying it and they said that that was fine."

"Okay fine. Two hour." I said.

"Okay." And the line went dead. I hated that Pepper was in charge of my company. She always made me do things that I didn't feel that was important. Plus, she thought that she was a big part of my life. True she was, but in not the way she thinks. Also with us fighting all the time, it just wasn't good.

About ten minutes till I went to the others and told them not to mess with me since I have to take an "important call".

"Will do." Bruce said.

"Also, have any of you seen Loki at all today?"

"I have." Natasha said. "We went into the fridge and I think grabbed some beers."

"Great. Nice to know that he is alive."

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Look just don't come in until I am done." I said, leaving the room. I had a couple minutes before the call was going to start. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I sat down in front of my computer and sighed. Now all I needed to do was wait for her call.

"Tony!" I turn around to see Loki smiling at me.

"Loki what are you doing?" I asked. He walked up to me, stumbling a little and hugged me from behind. I could smell alcohol on him.

"I'm sorry I was angry. You know that I love you." He said, kissing my neck.

"I know that you are drunk and need to go take a shower or a nap." I said, trying to keep my calm. If his goal was to turn me on right now then he was winning.

"Can I tell you something?" he whispered in my ear was he nibbled on it.

"Yes." I whispered back to him.

"Remember how I should I wasn't in that mood a couple of hours ago? Well, I am now."

"God Loki." I laughed. "I have to do work right now so why don't you go into my room and sober up." Wow never thought I would be saying that. He made this whining noise and sat down in front of me, making my legs in between his.

"But Tony…" he whined, giving me puppy dog eyes. God I wanted him so bad right now, but Pepper was about to call any minute. I was about to tell him to go to bed, but he cupped my face and started making out with me. I wrapped my arms around him and did the exact same. I loved the feeling of his hand sliding up my shirt.

"Tony… I want you…so bad." He said through us kissing. It was like he was reading my mind. I slid my hands down and grabbed his ass. A moan escapes from his lips.

"Incoming call from Pepper Potts." The voice on my computer said.

"Loki, go to my room." I said pulling away from him.

"But why?" He whined, not letting go of me.

"Work, but I will come right to the room once I am done." I promised. He got off of me and just gave a look.

"I'm tired of being interrupted Tony." He said, giving me a sad look.

"I know but-"

"Yeah you have work to do." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Loki I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Look I have a really bad headache right now so I am going to go take a shower. Come to the room when you actually want me to be around." And with that he walked up. I was about to go after him, but I remembered about the meeting. I pressed connect and Pepper's face popped up.

"Hello Tony. Okay, let's get down to business…" she said. Half of what she was saying to be was going in one ear out the other. I was just pretending that I was writing any of this down. I didn't want to be here right now. I wanted to be in bed with my boyfriend. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him that he was never in my way and that I wanted him around me all the time if I could. I felt bad that he felt this way. Bruce was right about us. We do just cause each other problems it seemed like. Loki always wanted attention when I was busy and it seemed like I never did what I wanted him to do. Things were a mess with us. I hated how everything seemed to be in our way. We never seemed to just have time for ourselves.

"Tony you listening?" Pepper asked.

"Oh yeah. Go on." I said, snapping back into it. She continued and I just looked out the window. It was raining pretty hard outside. I could see lighting strike from the corner of my eye. Thunder clapped quietly. A storm must have been coming in. I sighed and continued to listen to Pepper. It seemed like the storm was getting close and close by the second. The lighting seemed to be brighter and the thunder roared louder.

"Storm coming in?" Pepper asked.

"I guess so."

"Well at least you are inside. My best friend hates storms like these." She said. Lighting struck and the thunder seemed to hit the building.

"Yeah I know some people who-"

"TONY!" I heard someone yell. Not just someone, Loki.

"Pepper I got to go." I said, rushing out of my seat to my room. I didn't hear what she said because I was more worried about other things. I slammed open the door. I ran into the bathroom and found Loki in a corner of the shower, curled up and shaking.

"Loki!" I walked up to him and embraced him. I didn't care that the shower was still on. I didn't care that I was getting wet. Hell, I didn't care that he was naked right now. I just needed him to calm down. "Calm down. You're fine." I whispered to him, stroking his hair. He was just shaking so bad. I knew he was afraid of storms, but this was different. He was scared of something else. I just kept him in my arms, stroking his hair, and whispering to him. Finally after a while he seemed to calm down a bit. I grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled.

"I'm going to go get you and I some cloths okay? Then we can cuddle on the bed." He just shook his head, not showing any emotion. I turned off the water and went to my dresser. I grabbed two pairs of boxers and looked everywhere for shirts. I guess they were all dirty. I walked back in and Loki was still on the floor, staring into space.

"Put these on." I said, throwing them to him. We got dressed and I walked him to the bed. He was still wet so I grabbed a towel and started to dry him off.

"Geez Loki, you talk so much." I joked, drying off his hair. I got nothing from him, but a sigh. Either the alcohol didn't do to good on him or there was something really wrong. I threw the towel to the floor and laid Loki on the bed next to me. I smiled at him, but he still showed no emotion. I started to stroke his cheek, but the pushed it way, turning away from me.

"Are you still mad at me because I said I was sorry Loki? I really am. I hated how I had to leave you alone for a while and even in this storm." I explained.

"He knows…" He whispered.

"Who knows?"

""Thor knows…about us."

"How the hell can that be? He hasn't been here at all."

"He just knows. He is mad about something and that is why it is storming like this. He is coming back."

"But since when do we care what he thinks?"

"Tony, this is different than your friends knowing."

"How? We were just going to tell him anyway."

"You just don't understand Tony!" he said, turning around to face me. "He is going to beat the crap out of you!"

"And how do you know-"

"I saw it when I was in the shower. That is why I called for you. I wanted to make sure you were still here…" he said. I could see from the look on his face that he was worried about me. He was also scared about what might happen.

"I'm fine. I am here and Thor isn't going to do anything to me." I tried to comfort him, but he just seemed to push me ways.

"I think maybe we should just stop…"

"Stop?"

"Doing what we are doing. Maybe it is for the best…" he muttered. I grabbed him and kissed him.

"There is no way in hell that your ass of a brother is going to take you away from me. Now either you can stay here and cuddle with me or go cry about this to no one." I said. He just looked shocked at this statement.

"But Tony-"

"Bed or alone?"

"Bed." He smiled.

"There you go." I said. He cuddled up to be and our leg intertwined. I rested his head on the shoulder and grabbed my hand. I knew he was afraid of the storm that was going on outside, but I knew he was fine when he was with me. I think he knew the same thing too.

"So when he comes you will stay by me right?" He asked.

"Of course." I said and then kissed him on the head. "As long as you stay in bed with me tonight."

"Wait, what about your work thing?" he asked.

"I had to go because something more important came up." He smiled and nuzzled me. "You know I kind of like drunk you better. Is there any chance of him coming back?" I joked.

"Maybe." He said with a wicked smile. "But I don't need to be drunk to know what turns you on Stark."

"God I love it when you talk dirty to me."

* * *

Hello people! Chapter 12! So many words! So much writing! To me it seems like I haven't been typing a lot lately. Just a bunch of shit has been going on and this is basically the only way to get my mind off of it. So thank you so much guys for reading this. It does mean a lot. More will be up soon. :)


End file.
